A disposable articulator is a mechanical device used in dentistry to which casts of the maxillary (upper) and mandibular (lower) teeth are fixed, reproducing recorded positions of the mandible in relation to the maxilla. A disposable articulator assists in the fabrication of removable prosthodontic appliances (dentures), fixed prosthodontic restorations (crowns, bridges, inlays and onlays) and orthodontic appliances.
In one version of the disposable articulator, after an impression has been poured up, it is directly mounted on a plastic base or tray that already has a built-in condyle to form a complete articulator when the two halves are joined. However, at present, this type of articulator does not have a vertical rotational adjustment arrangement to adjust the separation of the two halves of the articulator. The present invention aims to address this shortcoming.